


Некоторые иллюзии

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Написано под впечатлением от допов и той самой, едва заметной улыбки Кроули-Азирафаэля. Мудачество демонов подразумевается, но мудачество ангелов поднялось на новые высоты. Так вот, что было бы, если бы Кроули рассказал об этом своей ангелу?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Некоторые иллюзии

\- Мне всегда было интересно... - Азирафаэль, склонив голову на бок, рассматривал стеллаж с древнегреческой литературой.  
\- Что именно, ангел мой? - спросил Кроули, не повернув головы.  
Он колдовал с вином, свечой и декантером, пытаясь возобладать над осадком и гравитацией без применения демонской силы. Гравитация побеждала уже вторую бутылку подряд.  
\- Нисхождение в Ад. Об этом столько историй: Инанна, Орфей. Потом еще Данте. Люди трактовали это по разному: сакральность смерти, смена времен года.  
\- А потом пришел Фрейд и все опошлил, - чуть виновато хмыкнул Кроули, отставив в сторону многострадальный подсвечник и по-простому щелкая пальцами.  
\- Нет, ты прав, сейчас модно трактовать все это как исследование темных глубин души.  
\- Так в чем вопрос?  
\- Каждое такое путешествие меняет человека, - ангел поддернул брюки и сел в любимое кресло. - По крайней мере, так говорят люди.  
\- Ангел мой, ты боишься, не изменил ли тебя Ад?  
\- Я думаю об этом, - Азирафаэль пожал плечами и взял протянутый бокал.  
\- Тогда расскажи, как это было, - демон уселся на софу напротив, оперся локтями на колени и весь подался вперед, с болезненно-жадным любопытством вглядываясь в его лицо. - Что ты испытал, когда увидел Ад?  
\- Страх, - светлые ресницы едва заметно опустились.  
Кроули улыбнулся краешком губ и подбодрил его:  
\- Да, я тоже нервничал, когда поднимался к вашим. Что еще?  
\- Жалость, за которую мне не стыдно.  
\- А за что стыдно?  
\- Отвращение, - ангел неуверенно поднял взгляд, и Кроули на него ответил:  
\- Не стоит осуждать себя за это. Грех отвратителен, и Она, проклиная нас, хотела это показать наглядно. Таков был План.  
\- Я не испытываю отвращения к тебе.  
\- Да, ты уже признавался в этом, - Кроули встряхнулся, возвращаясь к шутливому тону.  
\- А ты, каково тебе было на Небесах?  
\- Ну, дизайнера ваши поменяли удачно, - демон откинулся назад и закинул руку на спинку дивана. - Беленько, чистенько, но хоть без сияющей пыльцы и облаков под ногами.  
Азирафаэль в два глотка осушил свой бокал и встал налить еще.  
\- Признаться, я был ошарашен тем, какая толпа собралась на твою казнь. С какой яростью и наслаждением они приветствовали смерть одного из своих. Я не присматривался ко всем, но не почувствовал ни капли жалости, - он наконец решился отвернуться от стола и взглянуть на демона. - Будь осторожен, Кроули, прошу тебя. Я боюсь, эти существа могут снова прийти за тобой.  
\- За нами, дорогой, за нами. Не забывай, тебя тоже приговорили.  
\- Да, но ангелы не получают удовольствия от чужих мучений!  
\- Неужели? - демон улыбнулся, насмешливо и горько. - А Содом?  
\- Сандальфон ревностный слуга Господа!  
\- То есть он получает удовольствие от самого выполнения Ее воли? - Кроули скептически поднял бровь. - А не от того, что карает грешников?  
\- Кроули!  
\- Ладно, ладно, забыли, - демон демонстративно взмахнул рукой, но обмануть Азирафаэля не смог.  
\- Есть что-то, что ты утаил от меня?  
Кроули едва заметно дернул краешком рта, но этого хватило. Азирафаэль взвился, мгновенно заполнив своей давящей силой все пространство маленькой комнатки, будто по-прежнему был Стражем с пылающим мечом.  
\- Они причинили тебе вред? Кроули?  
\- Пообещай мне не делать глупости, хорошо? - демон подошел, заставил его сесть в кресло и присел на корточки, взяв его ладони в свои. - Ничего страшного не произошло, я в порядке. И я все тебе расскажу. Но сначала пообещай: что бы ты ни почувствовал, прежде чем действовать, ты скажешь мне.  
\- Я что, отличаюсь импульсивными поступками?  
\- А что, отдать меч Адаму и Еве было взвешенным решением?  
\- Ну хорошо, - ангел поджал губы. - Я обещаю.  
Кроули выдохнул и сел на пол у его ног.  
\- Демон, который принес адское пламя, попросил у Гавриила разрешение ударить тебя. Ему, мол, всегда хотелось, - он помолчал, бездумно водя пальцами по потертому паркету. - И Гавриил это разрешение дал.  
\- Он ударил тебя? - глухо переспросил Азирафаэль.  
\- Демоненок-то? Сдрейфил.  
\- Гавриил позволил демону ударить... меня, - Азирафаэль ссутулился и как-то весь опустился, будто тяжесть на его плечах вдруг стала слишком велика. - Почему ты мне сразу не рассказал?  
\- Не хотел тебе говорить. Прости, - Кроули не смел отвести взгляд ни на секунду. - Но я увидел, что у ангелов - по крайне мере, у некоторых ангелов - нет ни чести, ни верности.  
\- Ни любви.  
\- Да. Я боялся поколебать твою веру, - он протянул руку и коснулся колена Азирафаэля. - Но эти иллюзии, если ты их сохранишь, погубят тебя. Ангелы убьют тебя так же легко, как демоны - меня.  
\- Я знаю, - ангел поднял глаза.  
\- Прости, что причинил тебе боль.  
\- Ложь во спасение никогда не была тебе свойственна. И за это я тебя люблю, - Азирафаэль выпрямился и сложил руки на коленях. - Спасибо, что взял с меня слово не горячиться. Но я удивлен, что ты сам не пытаешься отомстить.  
Кроули облегченно улыбнулся и вальяжно растянулся на ковре.  
\- Схлестнуться с Гавриилом в открытую у меня не хватит сил. Но скоро он попадет в очень неприятную историю!


End file.
